The present invention relates generally to a Superconductive Polarization Control Network (SPCN).
Current polarization control network (PCN) implementations are large. Ferrite phase shifters are used to control the relative amplitude and phase between the orthogonal polarization components of a transmitted RF signal because of their low impedance; however, ferrites are large and require that the entire PCN be placed before the signal distribution network of the array.
U.S. patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,351, to Edwards et al, which relates to vector modulation signal generation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,888 to Salvage et al relates to a monolithic vector modulator/complex weight using parallel all-pass networks. Edwards et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,894 relates to calibration of vector modulators using a scalar detector. Masak U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,464 discloses use of vector modulators in connection with weighting of auxiliary antenna signals. Liskov et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,418 and Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,436 are also of interest.